Trick or treat!
by tilunarou
Summary: 31 octobre, Halloween. Paul est traîné malgré lui à une soirée où il est sûr de passer un mauvais moment. Pour couronner le tout, il est arrêté par la police. Que va-t-il advenir de sa soirée? All Human.


Trick or Treat !

**Notes** : Salut tout le monde ! Me voici avec un nouvel OS pour Halloween ! J'ai un petit temps de retard mais Tahicha Dreamworld m'a lancé un défi et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'appel de mon clavier. Je remercie aussi Sophie SoSweetSoCrazy pour son aide et sa relecture !

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment. Ne cherchez pas de mélo ou de drama, il n'y en a pas !

Bonne lecture !

- Sérieusement, un boxeur ? Me demanda mon meilleur ami, complètement ahuri. Pour Halloween ? Cette fois, il ricana franchement et je lui lançai un regard furieux.

- Quoi ? Si je cache mon corps d'athlète sous un kilo et demi de fourrure ou de tissu, je la trouve comment la nana que je ramènerai chez moi ce soir ? Dis-je vexé par sa réaction.

Jacob éclata de rire, manquant presque de tomber à la renverse. Je lançai un juron, énervé par son comportement. Halloween n'était qu'un mythe absurde auxquels les jeunes américains se prêtaient chaque année en se déguisant en monstres improbables et en défilant dans les rues tout en buvant des litres de bière et en avalant des tonnes de bonbons. Personnellement je trouvais ça nul, sans intérêt et tout juste bon à lever une fille pour une nuit ou deux. Point final.

- C'est vrai que ce serait dommage de cacher le résultat de tous ces longs mois de dur labeur, pouffa mon ami.

- Ha ! Ha ! Continue de te moquer, Monsieur le loup garou ! Ton idée n'est pas plus intelligente que la mienne, précisai-je en montrant du doigt son costume poilu et hideux. Léah sera là ce soir ? Demandai-je pour l'amener sur un autre sujet.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Il avait arrêté de rire et s'était mis à rêvasser. Je levai les yeux au ciel, dépité. Son déguisement est une surprise, je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est...

- Ça promet ! Elle veut t'en mettre plein la vue ! Ricanai-je à mon tour.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, des étoiles plein les yeux. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Léah il y a quelques mois, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami. Il s'était rangé au clan des hommes casés et n'écumait plus les bars avec moi le soir pour trouver la perle rare. Je faisais cavalier seul désormais et ça commençait à me gonfler. J'étais heureux pour eux, bien sûr, mais c'était comme si on m'avait ôté quelque chose de cher. Jake et moi nous connaissions depuis que nous étions mômes, nous avions grandi ensemble et fait les quatre cent coups.

- ... Torse nu ?

- Pardon ? Questionnai-je.

- Tu vas te trimbaler torse nu ? A la soirée ! Ajouta-t-il devant mon air interrogateur.

- Ouais ! Il fait toujours bon en Californie, Jake ! On est plus à Forks ici ! Me taquina-t-il en me donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Il répondit aussitôt à mon attaque et nous nous battîmes gentiment pendant quelques instants, nous défiant de terrasser l'autre. Nous étions à nouveau des enfants, des amis très proches se chamaillant comme autrefois. Cela m'avait manqué.

La sonnette de mon appartement retentit et après avoir poussé Jake dans le canapé, je partis ouvrir. C'était Léah et lorsque je la vis, j'en restais presque bouche-bée.

- Lahote, ferme la bouche tu es en train de baver, gronda-t-elle en guise de bienvenue tout en claquant une bise sur ma joue.

Jake arriva juste derrière moi et il semblait tétanisé par la beauté de sa compagne. Elle avait mis la barre très haute pour son costume. Elle avait apparemment choisi d'être le Petit Chaperon Rouge mais dans une version tout autre que celle du conte de fée classique que nous connaissions tous. Sa robe était outrageusement courte, elle portait des bottes en cuir très hautes et son décolleté aurait pu faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel homme. Elle avait passé une très jolie cape rouge sang, légère et sans ornements. Elle n'avait pas de petit panier d'osier mais j'avoue que cela aurait fait désordre.

- Léah, tu es... magnifique ! Entendis-je Jake murmurer.

- Merci Jacob, dit-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en l'embrassant tendrement. Je détournais le regard, un peu dégoûté par ce que je voyais.

- Je te sers un verre, Léah ? Proposai-je pour les inciter à se décoller l'un de l'autre.

- Ouais, merci ! Acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.

- Rhum coca ?

- Ça marche ! Un coup de main ? Jake la serrait contre lui, déterminé à ne pas la laisser s'enfuir.

- Ça ira, merci, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient pathétiques tous les deux !

Après avoir bu quelques verres, nous nous mîmes en route pour le gymnase où avait lieu la fête. Nous y retrouvâmes tous nos amis, déguisés en toutes sortes de trucs bizarres et fantasques. Emmett était celui qui avait fait le plus fort en créant un costume de zombie plus vrai que nature qui lui allait comme un gant. Il était vraiment effrayant et il avait du succès auprès de la gente féminine, tout particulièrement auprès de Sophie, la toute nouvelle bibliothécaire de la ville. (OH OUI, trop bien, me voilà encore plus célèbre -) je bave toujours d'ailleurs !)

Emmett ne manqua pas l'opportunité de se moquer de mon costume de boxeur qui soudain me parut bien fade.

J'avais peut-être fait une connerie.

Merde !

La fête battait son plein, j'avais un peu abusé de la boisson et... je m'ennuyais à mourir. Halloween, c'était pas mon truc, ça je le savais désormais. Je n'avais aucune distraction pour me faire oublier à quel point je me faisais chier comme un rat mort. LOL

Jake filait le parfait amour avec Léah, les autres s'amusaient bien, tous ensemble. J'étais le seul qui n'en profitait pas, je devais me barrer d'ici au plus vite.

Je saluai mes amis et décidai de rentrer chez moi. Tout cela m'avait suffi, je n'en voulais pas plus. Je sortis une clope de mon short de boxeur et l'allumai sans plus attendre. La première bouffée me fit un bien fou, j'en avais plus que besoin. Si seulement j'avais pensé à apporter une petite bière, ça aurait été parfait, dans le meilleur des mondes.

La sirène d'une voiture de police me fit stopper net dans ma course et tout mon bonheur actuel s'effaça en un clin d'œil. Le véhicule ralentit et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi.

- Monsieur, arrêtez-vous ! M'ordonna la jeune femme flic qui conduisait.

J'obéis, ne voulant pas me foutre dans la merde. Elle arrêta le moteur de la voiture et descendit. Elle était hyper sexy et son uniforme lui allait à ravir. Toutes ses formes étaient mises en valeur, c'était un vrai régal pour les yeux.

- Il est interdit de se promener torse-nu dans les rues. C'est la loi, lança-t-elle.

- C'est absurde ! C'est Halloween, Madame, je suis déguisé en boxeur, me défendis-je face à cette accusation hors du commun.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, vous êtes seul, je ne vois personne avec vous. Vous auriez dû vous rhabiller, insista-t-elle.

- Je viens de quitter la fête et..., tentai-je de protester, en vain.

- Vous devez m'accompagner au poste Monsieur, n'essayez pas de vous justifier, claqua-t-elle simplement.

J'étais complètement estomaqué par ce soudain revirement de situation que je n'essayais même pas d'argumenter. Habituellement, je serais sorti de mes gonds mais là, non. Après tout, une visite du poste de police ne serait pas si mal et égayerait certainement ma soirée. J'écrasai ma cigarette et suivis la fliquette sans mot dire. Elle semblait surprise de mon comportement mais restait ferme dans ses directives.

Je n'étais jamais monté dans une voiture de police. C'était flippant et grisant à la fois. Après tout, ça allait me pimenter un peu la soirée, la femme flic était bien mignonne et je n'allais certainement pas rester au poste très longtemps pour une histoire aussi aberrante. C'était Halloween quand même !

Mais nous ne prîmes pas du tout la direction du commissariat. Nous nous dirigeâmes plutôt vers la faculté, ce qui était bien étrange. Je décidai de ne rien lui dire pour le moment, de la faire mariner en lui faisant croire que je n'avais pas remarqué son manège.

Elle stoppa la voiture devant le petit poste de police de la faculté et de nouveaux doutes m'assaillirent. Que faisions-nous ici ? Elle sortit la première puis vint m'ouvrir la portière.

- Est-ce que vous serez sage ou il faut vous menotter ? S'enquit-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Les menottes sont très tentantes Madame l'agent, ricanai-je.

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, mon joli. Ou je vous mets une amende pour outrage à agent.

- Êtes-vous vraiment un agent certifié ? Demandai-je pour la tester.

- Bien sûr ! Une pointe de rose apparut sur ses joues. Je l'avais démasquée, j'en étais certain.

- Vous avez l'air si jeune, continuai-je sûr de moi.

- Assez bavardé, venez avec moi ! M'ordonna-t-elle en me passant les menottes. J'en profitai pour passer ma langue sur mes lèvres, tout en la dévisagent sans honte. Elle baissa les yeux et m'attrapa par le bras pour que je la suive dans le petit poste de police.

L'endroit était désert, il faisait noir. Elle alluma les lumières et me fit signe de prendre place sur une chaise postée devant une petite table noire. L'endroit était lugubre et il faisait froid. Personne ne semblait être venu là depuis des années.

- Déclinez votre identité s'il vous plaît, ordonna-t-elle.

- Paul Lahote, dis-je en articulant de manière exagérée.

- Vous habitez la ville ? Continua-t-elle sans faire attention à mes singeries.

- Oui.

- Vous connaissez les lois, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait à nouveau planté son regard dans le mien, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

- Bien sûr, mais c'est Halloween et je suis déguisé en boxeur. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça ! Protestai-je.

- Si tout le monde faisait comme vous, nous aurions encore plus de problèmes !

- Je le conçois bien mais aujourd'hui c'est Halloween ! Aussi stupide cette fête soit-elle, je n'enfreins pas la loi en choisissant un costume plutôt qu'un autre ! Insistai-je devant son air buté. Elle commençait à m'énerver !

- Vous protestez ?

- Bien sûr que je proteste ! Tout ceci n'est qu'une farce ! J'étais énervé à présent.

- Vous allez devoir rester en garde à vue jusqu'à demain, m'informa-t-elle calmement.

- Je ne crois pas ! Dis-je en me levant de ma chaise.

- Vous n'êtes certainement pas en mesure de me dire ce que je dois faire.

- Vous n'êtes pas plus agent de police que moi ! Vous me menez en bateau depuis le début ! Alors si c'est Jacob qui vous a engagée pour me faire ce plan-là c'est raté, j'ai tout découvert ! L'informai-je en parlant un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais dû.

Elle sembla piquée à vif par ma réponse. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour parler mais s'y résigna.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez ! Qui est Jacob ? Elle semblait perdue et vulnérable tout à coup.

- Laissez tomber ! Vous êtes flic ou pas ? L'interrogeai-je plus calmement.

- Non, avoua-t-elle, penaude.

- Je le savais ! M'exclamai-je, d'un ton triomphal.

- J'ai emprunté la voiture de mon père et l'uniforme d'une de ses collègues pour faire mon gage. Des amis m'ont piégée lors d'un petit jeu... Elle semblait très gênée par la situation.

- Oh... Bien joué ! Dis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire. Et où sont les autres ? Vos amis... Ajoutai-je en voyant qu'elle me regardait de manière interrogative.

- Au gymnase de la ville.

- Vous étiez censée me laisser là toute la nuit ? Questionnai-je complètement ahuri.

Elle hocha la tête et je sentis la colère monter en moi. Ses amis sont ignobles !

- Nous devions nous retrouver ici pour finir la fête. L'endroit est inoccupé depuis longtemps et le doyen de la fac, le père d'un de mes meilleurs amis, nous a donné son aval.

- Je vois... Ils arrivent quand ? Mon cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure pour trouver une échappatoire.

Elle regarda sa montre et me dit :

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

- Bien. Faisons comme si vous aviez réussi, proposai-je. Nous allons leur tendre un piège. Je me frottai les mains tellement cette ruse me plaisait. Voilà qui promettait enfin une soirée intéressante.

Elle me regarda, pleine d'espoir et attendit que je lui explique mon plan. Elle semblait tout excitée par cette expérience.

Ma jolie fliquette s'appelait Bella et était plus maligne qu'elle ne le laissait paraître à première vue. Nous nous entendions bien et plein de petites choses me faisaient craquer chez elle... A peine avait-elle fermé la porte de la petite cellule miteuse que mon esprit se mit à développer des pensées très précises et très peu catholiques sur moi et Bella enfermés ensemble dans cette prison.

- Alice et Rosalie ne devraient plus tarder. Elles devaient prendre de l'avance sur le reste du groupe pour le pari.

- Est-ce que les étudiants font souvent ce genre de blague... débile ?

- Oui. Soupira-t-elle lourdement. C'est très agaçant, crois-moi. Elle semblait ne pas en être à son premier gage.

- Ce ne sera que l'affaire de quelques minutes. Tu auras ta petite vengeance, lui promis-je en souriant.

- J'ai hâte de voir leur tête ! Avoua-t-elle en riant franchement. Oh, j'entends quelqu'un... Ne cherchez pas à me distraire, Monsieur, vous êtes en tort, ne discutez pas ! Clama-t-elle, très fermement, pour se prendre complètement au jeu.

- Mais s'il vous plaît, c'est Halloween, mes amis font la fête là-bas, ils doivent m'attendre.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas écouter ce que je lui avais dit et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en attendant ses copines, lesquelles arrivèrent juste après. L'une était blonde, élancée et très grande, l'autre était plus petite, brune et... très souriante. Elle semblait très excitée par la situation et se jeta aussitôt sur Bella pour la féliciter !

- Tu vois ! Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça ! Applaudit-elle en me regardant. Et tu as très bien su le choisir ! Il est... très appétissant ! Minauda-t-elle en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle était déguisée en vampire et son déguisement était très bien réussi. Les faux crocs qu'elle avait passés semblaient plus vrais que nature et me faisaient froid dans le dos.

- Alice Cullen ! Tiens-toi tranquille ! Je doute que Jasper apprécie ton manège ! La gronda Bella.

- Si on ne peut plus mater la marchandise alors où va le monde ! Bouda le petit lutin.

- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon !

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demandai-je, agacé.

Les trois filles se tournèrent vers moi et se mirent à rire.

- Je ne suis pas flic. Admit Bella.

- Nous l'avions soumise à un gage et elle devait arrêter un homme et le mettre en prison, pouffa Alice.

- Bella a parfaitement rempli sa mission, nous pouvons te libérer maintenant...

- Paul ! Merci de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps pour un pari stupide ! Crachai-je alors que Bella venait m'ouvrir la cellule pour détacher mes menottes.

- Il ne faut pas le prendre comme cela, c'était juste une blague pour Halloween !

- Vos blagues ne sont pas drôles et je HAIS Halloween ! Ajoutai-je en massant mes poignets. Vous mériteriez de rester dans cette cellule tout le reste de la nuit !

Rosalie et Alice en restèrent stupéfaites. Je fis un clin d'œil à Bella qui entra magnifiquement en scène. Elle s'approcha des filles et leur accrocha, ni vu ni connu, les menottes aux poignets.

- Paul a raison ! Vous avez mérité votre châtiment les filles, insista-t-elle en les conduisant vers la cellule.

Encore sous le choc de ce revirement de situation, elles ne se débattirent même pas et se laissèrent entraîner et enfermer dans la petite pièce. Rosalie fut la première à réagir :

- Bella Swan, tu n'es qu'une traîtresse ! Rugit-elle en s'agrippant aux barreaux.

Ma douce comparse rit à gorge déployée en voyant la tête de son amie et sortit de son sac une bouteille de pétillant qu'elle ouvrit en faisant sauter le bouchon. Elle porta le goulot à ses lèvres alors que le liquide coulait soudainement, débordant sur son menton et coulant dans son cou. Je la fixai, les yeux ronds et l'accompagnai dans ce qui fut ma plus belle crise de fou rire de toute ma vie.

Les filles nous rejoignirent et acceptèrent d'être nos prisonnières le reste de la soirée, même lorsque le reste de leurs amis, accompagnés par d'autres étudiants, arrivèrent sur place pour finir la nuit.

J'avais fini par appeler Jacob et le reste de la bande afin qu'ils nous rejoignent et Riley, un autre de mes meilleurs amis, trouva Rosalie très à son goût dès qu'il la vit. Ils étaient restés longtemps à se chercher, séparés par les barreaux de la cellule et, à la minute où je l'ai faite libérer, je ne les ai plus vus nulle part avant le lendemain.

Alice avait retrouvé son homme et moi j'apprenais à découvrir Bella, elle était magnifique, sensuelle et bigrement attirante. Nous avions enchaîné plusieurs danses, ne nous quittant pas d'une semelle. Je voulais y aller doucement avec elle car je sentais qu'elle était différente des autres filles que j'avais rencontrées jusque-là.

La nuit avançait et la pièce se vidait au fur et à mesure. Bella devait remettre en ordre la pièce pour le lendemain alors avec la bande, nous l'avions aidée.

- Je te ramène chez toi Bella ?

- Oui, les filles m'ont lâchée et je ne suis plus en état de conduire la voiture de mon père.

- Nous allons devoir rentrer à pieds alors car je ne peux pas conduire non plus.

- Super ! J'adore les balades automnales au clair de lune !

Je lui souris et la pris dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris mais j'en avais soudainement très envie. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise, puis se laissa aller complètement. Mes mains se mirent à se mouvoir dans son dos puis descendirent dans la cambrure de ses reins. Elle caressa ma nuque, ma tête et releva la sienne pour me regarder dans les yeux. Elle enserra sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour me voler un baiser. Elle enfouit ensuite son visage dans mon cou alors que je continuai mes caresses entreprenantes.

- C'est de la tentation ou je me trompe ? La taquinai-je.

- Je ne sais pas qui tente qui ici... Répondit-elle, mutine, en plantant à nouveau son regard dans le mien.

- Tu es le fruit du pêché, Bella. Tout en toi donne envie d'enfreindre les règles, grondai-je.

- Quelles règles ? Feignit-elle de demander, l'air de rien.

- Toutes ! Je n'ai aucune barrière, lui promis-je avant d'écraser ma bouche contre la sienne et d'arracher tous les boutons de son chemisier bleu pour avoir accès à ses seins. Elle couina, surprise par mon assaut mais me rendit mon baiser encore plus durement. Je la plaquai contre les barreaux de la cellule tout en continuant à jouer avec sa langue, taquine et entraînante.

Ses mains étaient sur moi, partout à la fois. Le corps d'athlète que je m'étais confectionné tout l'été lui était offert sur un plateau d'argent et elle pouvait en profiter pleinement. Elle se débarrassa de mon short entre deux baisers, ce qui nous permit de respirer un peu.

Mon excitation fut mise à nu sous ses yeux avides et gourmands.

- Paul, là c'est toi qui me tentes ! Susurra-t-elle avant de prendre en bouche le fruit de sa convoitise.

Je haletai, stupéfait par son audace alors qu'elle allait et venait sur ma longueur, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite, s'aidant de ses mains pour me cajoler davantage. Ses caresses étaient divines et me faisaient un tel effet que je pouvais à peine me contrôler. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer, je devais reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Bella... laisse-moi m'occuper de toi à présent.

Elle délaissa ma verge presque à contrecœur, ses yeux trahissaient un doux mélange de contrariété et d'excitation naissante quant à ce que j'étais en train de lui promettre. Lentement je la relevai vers moi, l'embrassai passionnément tout en la transportant vers le vieux lit de la cellule. Je l'y déposai délicatement et finis de la déshabiller. Cet uniforme de flic lui allait parfaitement mais il n'était pas facile à enlever ! Surtout les chaussures ! Énormes avec d'affreux lacets ! Mon supplice vint enfin à bout et je pus profiter totalement de la nudité de ma geôlière. Elle était magnifique, sa peau était laiteuse et douce et je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à la parcourir avec ma langue. J'aurais aimé avoir de la chantilly à lui étaler à chaque endroit subtil pour la lui lécher sensuellement, comme dans les films.

Je pris chacun de ses seins en bouche, prenant soin de les choyer et les cajoler comme il se devait. Ses gémissements me guidaient, me montrant ce qui lui faisait le plus d'effet. Je découvris ainsi qu'elle aimait qu'on lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille, qu'on plonge sa langue dans son nombril et que l'on pince légèrement ses seins, du bout des doigts. Elle se tortillait sous mes caresses, gémissant, haletant et couinant alors que ma langue terminait son parcours en atteignant son point culminant, lequel palpitait d'impatience.

Je le gobai littéralement et elle cria mon prénom, lequel fit écho dans la pièce totalement vide. Je souris contre sa peau, pleinement satisfait de mon petit effet sur elle. Néanmoins, je feignis de ne pas entendre ses supplications et continuai mes caresses sur son mont de Vénus. Je plongeai ma langue en elle, provoquant un autre cri, une autre supplication.

- Paul ! S'il te plaît ! M'implora-t-elle. Fais-moi l'amour ! Haaa !

J'essayais de ne pas la laisser parler mais elle était tenace !

- Paul ! Cria-t-elle. Viens en moi. J'ai envie de toi ! Tout de suite ! Grogna-t-elle.

L'entendre me supplier de la sorte m'excitait, je ne pouvais le nier. Je me levai du lit, lui attrapai la main et la plaquai à nouveau contre les barreaux de la cellule. Je pris les menottes et l'attachai aux barreaux afin qu'elle ne bouge plus. Ses jambes se placèrent instinctivement autour de ma taille tandis que je déroulai un préservatif sur ma verge plus que tendue. Ainsi, elle était entièrement offerte à moi. Je la taquinai quelques secondes de plus, me frottant impunément contre son intimité trempée et prête à me recevoir. Elle m'infligea le coup de grâce en gémissant contre mon oreille et en se collant contre moi. Je la pénétrai doucement, voulant prendre le temps de la découvrir pleinement. Elle geignit encore plus fort, son antre était resserré comme un étau autour de moi. Je coulissai en elle avec des mouvements tantôt rapides, tantôt lents. Ses fesses cognaient contre les barreaux de la cellule chaque fois que je poussais en elle pour atteindre ce qui lui permettrait de basculer et de jouir pour moi à nouveau.

Ses ongles labouraient mon dos, ses doigts tiraient les mèches de cheveux qui tapissaient ma nuque. Elle se tortillait contre moi, enserrant ses jambes plus fort autour de moi comme si elle ne voulait perdre aucun instant de cet échange entre nous. J'attrapai les barreaux au-dessus de sa tête et poussai encore deux fois, le plus fort que je le pouvais. Elle cria mon prénom et se mit à trembler de toutes parts. Telle une poupée de chiffon entre mes doigts, elle relâcha toute la pression qu'elle avait en elle alors qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme pour la deuxième fois.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour la suivre, je m'étais retenu assez longtemps pour lui montrer que, moi aussi, je la désirais.

Je restai enfoui en elle encore quelques instants avant de trouver sa bouche et de l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Elle me sourit et caressa ma joue avant de picorer à son tour mes lèvres gonflées par la passion.

Doucement, je décrochai les menottes et la libérai de son piédestal. Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et déposa sa tête sur mon épaule, visiblement éreintée. Je la couchai sur le lit, lequel émit un craquement plaintif. Je me couchai à ses côtés et lui caressai le nez avec le mien avant de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Pourrais-je oublier tout ça et ne jamais recommencer ?

Je ne le croyais pas.

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier Bella.

J'espérais juste qu'elle pensait la même chose, qu'elle aussi accepterait de tenter de faire un bout de chemin à mes côtés.

Je l'espérais très fort.

Quitte à me déguiser en bête hideuse et poilue au prochain Halloween.

Je me mis à rire doucement et vis qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle aussi souriait. Je suppose que c'était bon signe.

En tous les cas, je l'espérais.


End file.
